


Kisses

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: 5 times Thor kissed Bruce on the hand and 1 time Bruce kissed Thor on the lips





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thorbruce Week Day 5 AU I choose to do the established AU

**1**

 "Bruce, I wish to court you, if you’d have me,“ Thor said, blushing

 "O-of course” Bruce replied, shocked.

 "Thank you,“ Thor said, before taking Bruce’s hand and kissing the back of it, causing Bruce to turn bright red.

**2**

"These past three years have been some of the best of my life, and I want to spend even more with you, Bruce, will you marry me?” Thor asked looking up at Bruce.

 "Yes, oh god, yes,“ Bruce said, starting to tear up. 

Thor grabbed his hand and slid a ring with an uru band and emerald heart on it, on to Bruce’s finger. Before bringing Bruce’s hand to his mouth murmuring "Beautiful” and kissing it.

**3**

“Bruce, before you go there’s something I want to ask you,” Thor said, “Will you stay with me, here on Asgard?”

 "I’d love to Thor, but I just don’t think right now’s a good time, your dad doesn’t approve of our relationship, and then everything with Loki happened, and I just can’t" replied Bruce exasperated.

 "I understand,“ said Thor nodding, "Then I guess this is farewell” He kissed Bruce’s hand before saying “I’ll visit soon, you have my word" 

"You better” Bruce responded chuckling

**4**

 "Farewell, friends,“ Thor said to the Avengers, before turning to Bruce "Will you be accompanying me back to Asgard, beloved”

 Bruce blushed at the use of that nickname around other people. “Accompanying you to Asgard for how long?” Bruce asked 

“I was hoping you’d stay, replied Thor

"You know I can’t, aside from your dad hating me, know I have to protect the Earth too now,” Bruce explained.

 "I suppose, well, in that case, farewell to you as well my love,“ Thor responded before kissing Bruce’s hand 

**5**

 "Bruce Banner, as a reward for saving my wife’s life I give you my eldest son’s hand in marriage” Odin proclaimed. 

 Bruce could barely believe his ears, after being engaged for two years, Odin was finally giving him permission to marry Thor. 

Thor picked him up, spun him around, and started to pull him in for a kiss before Odin cleared his throat. Thor then sat Bruce down, and kissed his hand instead, with the biggest grin on his face.

**+1**

 "I must go, but I will return soon,“ Thor said, waving to the team. "Farewell, husband,” Thor said with a smile as he kissed Bruce’s hand.

 Bruce laughed and rolled his eyes, before putting his arms around Thor’s neck and saying “I get that Asgard has some weird PDA rules, but we’re on earth and we’re married now, so I think it’s okay for us to do this” Bruce stood on his tippy toes as he kissed his husband goodbye. There was a whistle behind him that was probably from Nat or Tony, but Bruce didn’t mind. When he pulled away Thor was blushing, and Bruce just laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
